Three Cheers for Friendship
by iloveromance
Summary: Joan enlists her dad to help her locate Brianna's email address when the former cheerleader from Arcadia High School is forced to transfer to another school. (Episode: "Bringeth It On")


The "artful" gift from Adam (A "cheerleader") held a prominent place in the bottom of her locker. Each day Joan would make a point of going to her locker in between classes just to look at it. Sure it was a lame thing to do but Adam looked so disappointed that he missed her cheerleading tryout that she felt she owed him at least that. Besides, the cheerleader was pretty cute, if not a little weird. And truthfully whenever she looked at it, she was reminded of Brianna.

They were never really friends-not in the traditional sense and had God not given her the assignment to try out for cheerleader; they probably never would have spoken. It was a huge risk, getting involved with the sub-defectives; she jeopardized her friendship with Grace and Adam as well as her reputation at Arcadia High School, not that she actually had a reputation. But she did gain a sudden burst of popularity because of her unique cheer. Truth be told, she was quite proud of it. She certainly got her point across and smiled with satisfaction when Cacee ran out of the gym. Served her right, deserting Brianna the way she did.

Joan had no idea why this thing with Brianna bothered her so much, but it did. And she couldn't fathom the idea of having a baby at her age, let alone abandoning it. No wonder they made Brianna go to a different school. But the whole idea made her shiver. Everyone at Arcadia High School and perhaps everyone in Arcadia knew about Brianna and what she had done. Brianna must have been completely humiliated.

She was grateful when she found her dad alone in the kitchen reading the paper. She didn't think she'd be able to ask him such a huge favor with her annoying brothers around. As quietly as possible she went to him and stood beside him at the kitchen table.

"Dad?"

He smiled and laid his paper on the table. "Yeah?"

"I…"

"What are you doing up? It's late."

"I know, I just…"

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a favor? It's kind of weird…"

He sighed. "Joan, we're not getting another cat."

She almost laughed. "No, that's not what I was going to ask. Can you… I mean… could you… find Brianna's email address for me?"

Now she had her dad's full attention. "I suppose I could. Why?"

"Well, I just… I feel bad for her, you know? I mean, I know what she did was wrong, like really wrong. And she's a major sub-defective, but I just keep thinking that what if it was me and my friends abandoned me the way her friends did? Brianna… she has a different side to her, you know?"

Her dad smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I do. You're a good kid, Joan. I'll call the school and see what I can find."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, I know you're through with cheerleading, but how did the tryout go? Were you nervous trying out in front of everyone?"

"No, actually it was pretty cool. Definitely got my point across."

* * *

(The next evening)

She sat in front of her computer and stared at the flashing cursor that was like a sign from God telling her to start typing. But she had no idea what to say. What was she supposed to say to someone that she barely knew? She looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on God, give me a sign, any sign! Please!"

But there was nothing. Big surprise there.

"Thanks a lot." She said hoping that God could hear her.

And then she was struck by inspiration. Her fingers began flying across the keys faster than her brain could think of the words. Definitely the work of a higher being. When she was finished, she stared at what she had typed.

_To: Brianna_

_Subject: Friendship_

_Hey Brianna,  
_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I'm emailing you and how I got your email address in the first place. I confess, I asked my dad if he could find your address so I could contact you and since he's the Police Chief he can pretty much get whatever he wants, so…. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to say, I know we're not the best of friends or even close but I'm sorry about what happened to you. I mean, you made a bad decision. People do that, right? God knows I've made plenty. And I mean that literally by the it was wrong of Cacee and those other sub-defectives to just abandon you the way they did. Look, I know they're your friends and I'm probably out of line for even saying it, but I like to think that if the something happened to me that my friends would be there for me._

_ I can't even believe that Cacee went ahead with the tryouts for cheerleader. Yep, I did it. I got up in front of everyone and made a fool out of myself. But you know what? Cacee was the one who was really fooled. I made up my own cheer, and, well, I made quite an impression on the school and it will probably become legendary. No, I didn't make the squad but honestly I didn't really want to be a cheerleader in the first place. Something… someone… suggested that I try out… as a test, probably. I'm not sure if I passed, but at least I was able to stand up for you.  
_

_Hey, listen, when things have… settled down some, would you want to go… I don't know; get a smoothie or something sometime? We can totally pick a new place that Cacee and those creeps would never think of going. I just… I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you. And I meant what I said that day that your dad came to pick you up. Everything will be just fine. _

_Your friend, _

_Joan Girardi. _

Minutes later, she received a reply…

_To: Joan  
_

_Subject: Re: Friendship_

_Dear Joan,_

_How does Saturday afternoon sound? I know this great place near my new school that has awesome milkshakes. _

_Your friend,  
_

_Brianna_

Joan smiled and pressed the reply button.

_To: Brianna_

_Subject:Re; Friendship_

_Saturday sounds great. Just name the place and time and I'll be there._

_Your friend,_

_Joan Girardi_

The End


End file.
